Uncommon Relationships
by Fading to Black
Summary: Random Drabbles. Read at your own risk...and see if you can figure out the pairs! Note, they are not all canon couples-or even couples. Friends, single people, people who hate each other, people who never met, etc. ;
1. Blinded

Blinded.

He was blinded to it because of the past.

He was blinded to it because of his acting.

He was blinded to it because of a little misunderstanding.

He was blinded to it because of things he couldn't control.

He was blinded to it because of his feelings.

He was blinded to it because of her.

He was blinded to her.

She was blinded to it because of her best friend.

She was blinded to it because of her facade.

She was blinded to it because of a secret.

She was blinded to it because of a move.

She was blinded to it because of her extremely confusing feelings.

She was blinded to it because of him.

She was blinded to him.

Who?

Who was she, that blinded him so?

Who was she, that he was blinded to?

Who was he, to let himself be blinded so?

Who was he, to dance around the issue, blinded?

Who were they, to blind and confuse themselves so?

Blinded.

She walks up to him in his two forms, unknowing. Unknowing of the secret.

He lets her come. An innocent touch, a held hand or alone time with a best friend.

Stupid.

Stupid and Blinded.

And Dense.

Stupid, Blinded, and Dense. **(Oh my! *sweatdrop* Going right along...*)  
><strong>

That's what they were, veering away.

From a love neither would never know, that would never compare to what everyone saw.

The secrets and facades piled so high that not only were they blinded, but everyone else who saw them were blinded.

Not even their loves could move the silken screen from their eyes.

A deepest desire, blinded.

Blinded by Friendship.

Blinded by Secrets.

Blinded by things that can't be helped.

Blinded by Mistakes.

Blinded by the Past.

Blinded by the Present.

Blinded in the conceivable Future.

Forever blinded by themselves.

**Meyumi-chan: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten around to Forever yet, and I'm going to camp in a few days, for over a month. So we shall see how that goes...**

**Anyway, I was feeling random and needed a distraction so I wrote this. Yes, you will be disappointed in me, Apple-chan, if you can figure out who the couple for this story is. **

**It doesn't even deserve to be called a story-it's a bit more like a drabble...oh well. If I ever write any other random couple drabble, I shall post it here. :D**

**See yall's later!**


	2. Bumblebee

Yellow. Black.

Such are the colors of a bee. A bee and many other things. What else shared the colors of black and yellow?

Well, there were certainly flower bunches, if rarely because the colors together weren't particularly appealing. And in candles-a yellow candle with a black stand? Black and yellow jellybeans? Pacman or the Pittsburgh Steelers? Caution or Wet Floor signs?

She twirled a lock of hair on her finger. There were other, even more unsavory things that were yellow and black as well. She thought back to her own short past.

Her X egg.

Her X clothes.

Her X hairband clip.

Her X self.

Him-his eyes a deep golden yellow, in stark contrast with the navy blue-black of his fur.

Yellow and Black were not a common combination. It was, in fact, quite unusual. That's why her situation was so odd. Or at least, one way it was.

She went full circle. To bees. There were fuzzy bumblebees, who were mostly harmless. There were honeybees, who stung once. There were wasps who stung repeatedly. There were all sorts of different types of bees.

She thought back to him, he who was her fuzzy bumblebee.

She remembered everything about him-his determined desperation that first made her admire him.

To when she comforted him, he whimpering in on a cold, rainy night.

When she brought him back his shine. It was a black shine, but it was a shine meant to be black.

His reaction to her, she always sparkling so brightly he could take a picture.

Him cheering her up when there was no one who would-only the cruel world trying to use her, and leave her like a squeezed out sponge, albeit a yellow one.

Him, sitting on the windowsill, waiting for her to come out. Cheering her on.

The only one who kept trying, and didn't leave her abandoned in her egg.

The one who succeeded.

Her bumblebee.

Her very very _very_ fuzzy bumblebee.

He was the black. She was the yellow.

Colors one doesn't normally see together make so much sense.

**Meyumi-chan: Hi again! Yes, another drabble...I didn't know I actually have a bunch of these, I shall post more if people want to read them.**

**Once again, guess the couple time. :D**

**And I promise, I'll work on Forever if I get a chance. :)  
><strong>


	3. Running

The pair ran along the beaten dirt path that swirled through the back of the school. Well, one was running, and the other was being half-dragged, half-run behind the first, being held together by a rope.

Of course, as always there were cheers. No, not of that kind.

Never of that kind.

It was always the same-run around the school, a cheesy grin, a stubborn look completed with a blush.

Held together by a rope.

A childish smile.

A pair of soccer goals.

A vice principal's plants.

A few laughs.

A lot of running.

One Year.

The pair never running off the path.

Never understanding what might be found there.

What might be found behind the skipped ceremony.

What might be found between the ruffled hair.

What might be found after the last training session came to an end.

What might be found when they never ran off the beaten path.

Never knew what might be there to be found.

Never looked back to see.

What might be around the riverbend.

Across the soccer field.

On the other side of the school yard.

In a jungle of brothers and sisters.

Never given a chance.

To look back.

To go off the beaten path and see.

See everything there to see.

Let the sunshine reveal what darkness conceals.

Passing the tests.

Holding the bonds.

The best team.

Off the beaten path.

Let go of the ropes and.

Run.

And never look back.

Never look into the gray.

Just run.

Cherish the smiles.

Cherish the time.

Cherish the training.

Cherish the friendship.

Cherish the relationship never had.

Never realized.

Just run.

And don't look back.

Never.

Just run.

**Me: Yes, another drabble. I don't know if this one even makes sense, but I thought it might be interesting to post and come what may.**

**This might be my last before I leave for camp, or I may turn out another. Oh and, some of these are PersonxPerson, PersonxChara, CharaxChara. Not all of these are romances-some are just bonds and friendships.**

**See yall's later!**


	4. Children

Oranges always smell like oranges.

Oranges always look like oranges-orange.

Yet, it smells so pleasing, and yet it can never get out of anything.

Including a mind.

Orange like his hair.

Like his scent.

She can smell it when he helps her out.

Gives her a hand up after another childish outburst.

She cheers him up with an equally childish cheer at his game.

He smiles.

She smiles.

Unknowing Children.

Children at heart.

Children at mind.

Children in reality.

Too childish to realize what is there.

What is there, for the taking.

Easily within reach.

If they push away the light absorbing cloud in their way.

A cloud sated by oranges.

A cloud sated by realization.

Realization of what their relationship truly was.

Realization of what their relationship could turn out to be.

Realization of what lay behind it all.

Behind the playful gestures.

Behind the winks.

Behind the larger-than-reality allows smiles.

Behind the ribbons.

They are too childish.

Too childish to realize what is behind their reality.

Too childish to realize that there is something beyond their reality.

Too childish to realize that there is something to grab onto. And never let go.

Too childish to realize what lies in front of them, so obvious that it is missed.

Too childish to let anyone else realize their childish behavior, and what lies behind it.

Too childish to want to realize it all.

Orange like the sun, overhead.

The sun of their childhood.

A childhood not to be left behind.

Orange like the dawns and dusks of the world.

The dawns and dusks that cannot be touched, by them.

Not farther than the surface.

Childishly Oblivious lives.

Obliviously Childish lives.

Childishly Misled lives.

Blissful Childhood enveloping them all.

In a peaceful, orange sun.

The ever blinding sun of Childhood.

**Me: Once again, this is quite short. I know. These are meant to be. What I didn't know was that I'd manage not only to post a chapter of Forever, but two of these in a night. I'm on a roll! :)**

**But like I said before, I'll be going to camp. I won't have any internet access, courtesy of the sleepaway camp. So I won't be working on my stories any.**

**Oh well. Once again, guess the couple. I hope you liked these! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep.  
><strong>


	5. Butterfly

Green flashes by.

Accompanied by a length of wood, and a glint of white.

Walking out, into the sun.

Holding the newest conquest.

The newest information.

The clipboard sparkles in the sun.

Putting it down, refining the technique.

Technique of the Sword.

Technique of the Spy.

Technique of the Smarts.

Technique of the Chairman.

Technique of the Green Ones.

Technique of the Butterfly.

Green.

Like aliens.

Like jade.

Like grass.

Like limes.

Like cukes.

Like all of the expanses of forests.

Forests.

Like them.

Them and their secrets.

Secrets upheld.

Secrets forgiven.

Secrets told.

Secrets untold.

The same yet inevitably different.

Hiding behind a false front.

Drawing out the true self only after the damage is done.

Hurting others in the process.

Slashing the bonds like slashing the sword.

Watching the butterfly go by,

Deciding not samurai enough.

To reach out and catch it.

Must always be better.

Never good enough.

Must improve.

What is the question.

Like chara like bearer.

Watching the butterfly go by.

And search all of Japan.

Letting it all go by.

Letting it fly through forested expanses of green.

Green like his hair.

Like his glasses.

Like his favorite color.

Like chara like bearer.

Drawing the wooden sword.

Waiting for it to glimmer into a reality.

Like a far off dream.

Of butterflies.

Draw out his soul.

His green soul.

His samurai soul.

Like Chara.

Like Bearer.

Secrets forested until eternity.

Until they become a pile of sludge.

Or they meet their butterfly.

Their elusive butterfly.

Until then,

Brown flashes by.

A wooden sword drives down from overhead,

Slicing the air.

Just wait, little one, just wait.

Ferret out all the information you want.

Keep all your secrets.

Become Chairman of a school.

Get a real, glinting, samurai's sword.

But be patient.

Why? Because...

Your butterfly will arrive soon.

**Meyumi-chan: I feel like these drabbles are getting worse the more I write them. This one was sorta hard to write. If you don't get the butterfly reference, listen to the song. It's called-you guessed it-Butterfly. It's a DDR song if that helps.  
><strong>

**Also, I leave for 6 weeks starting early tomorrow morning. No internet access at all where I'm going. This is probably my last anything until I get back. So see all you guys then!**

**See yall's later!  
><strong>


	6. Bonds

Once together, forever apart

Sibling and Sibling

Brother and Brother

Friend and Friend

Friend and Enemy

A quite nonsensical sense indeed

Where little misunderstandings can take over the world.

Their world.

a dog

a key

a broken chain

a runaway

a teardrop

a crazy uncle

a fall

On a foggy road

A misunderstanding

Blown out of proportion

With the time

The place

The youth

And endless complexities

The broken bond of brothers

Unmended, only heals brokenly.

Everfighting

for that key

for a girl's heart

for a battle of right and wrong

for an egg

for a wish

In endless circles they go

Stars lighting their way

Circles of the past

Circles of the present

Circles of the future.

Circles of stars

Starlight

Starbright

What see-eth these brothers tonight?

Their bond

A Bond of Brothers

Forever Reaching

A Bond of Brothers

Forever Taking

A Bond of Brothers

Forever Changing

A Bond of Brothers

Forever Swaying

A Bond of Brothers

A Bond of Brothers

A Bond of Brothers

Forever Unbroken

**Meyumi-chan: Hi guys! I'm back! It's been a little more than a month, so bear with me.**

**For starters, this story is NOT a couple story. It says 'A Bond of Brothers'. Too obvious but it doesn't matter. I haven't abandoned this. It's too fun to write.**

**I shall be here for the rest of the summer (YAY!) but I still have summer homework to complete (BOO!)**

**Either way, this isn't the last of me! It's only begun.**

**See yall's later!**


	7. Coins

Once Together

Never apart

Always together

Forever and Always

At the expense of friends

At the expense of fun

At the expense of teardrops

falling to the ground like little crystals

Soft,

Like the dropping of a blossom of a cherry tree

Like the little teddy bear

Like the movement of a fan or a stockinged foot

So close

Like the eggs and their hatchlings

Like the hairclips always kept in a bag nearby

So far

Like the ocean at beach visits

Like the relationship of the sun and the moon

The imaginary relationship between brother and sister.

Becoming so good at lying that it seems impossible to hold free the truth.

Too secretive

Too unaccepting

Two sides of the same coin

Two Guardians to go with them

Can they ever sort themselves out?

Or are they doomed for confusion

Twisting both sides to get their fill

Too much acting

Too little reality

Figure himself out

He has to

Or what will become of himself?

Herself?

Who is real?

Where will he go?

Will the coin be a gelt coin,

chocolate in the middle

and left behind when that chocolate is consumed?

Will the coin be real

and able to be bought or sold

Pushed around like a piece of clay

Will the coin be iron

Unbending and unchanging

Good and bad at the same time?

Or will the coin be imaginary

a bridge between one and two

A train from point one to point two

A smile came from the trees

A hurrah

A wicked blade

A coin is flipped up in the air

It melded, changing itself and all the air around it

Then it turned into a star

Watched by one who knows, burning brightly

Cupping the warm brightness in his hand

He danced off to find himself

Lost

He searched for his true self

Forever and Always

Forever Himself

Whatever that means

**Meyumi-chan: Yes, some of these are a lot shorter than others. It's more of I will not force myself to write more than what I feel ends the tale. It's mindless drabbles after all! Mindless drabbles that are fun to write, mind you. I hope this one was good. I liked it. It came to me when I wrote it-not hard at all.**

**I also just updated Forever, and I'm working on another. But I might be a bit laggy-I have schoolwork I'm behind on.**

**And sorry for the week-long break here! It's not usually like that, as those who have read this before know.**

**See yall's later!**


	8. Flowers

Playing around in the water

In the blooms of early spring and summer

In the blossoms of an understanding

A friendship

So elusive that no one can see

Or understand

How it ever came to be.

A little joke and laughing

A truth and witholding

A picture left unfinished,

colored pencils left to the portrayed

Who understand eachother.

Through laughter and tears

Happiness and sorrow

Density and Air-headedness

The ups and downs of love

Denials and admissions

A mutual lack of cooking talent

Or sports

Or being on time to anything

The two share

A subtle bonding

In a bed of flowers

And a tall bookcase

With a watering can

And a straw.

Unrecognized and unnoticed

Shining like stars in their own ways

Brining happiness and light to their peers

All around them

Sparkling and shining

Like a halo of sun over a flower.

Two strands of hair into a braid

Two petals on a flower

Two pages in a book

Something unacknowledged begins to grow

And, unnoticed, it grows

Shielded by shadow and watered by rain

Glistening in the sun when it is found

A friendship begins

In a chamber of flowers

With a smile

That can never be forgot

**Meyumi-chan: So, yeah. School started. That's my excuse. I've got little time to spare, between tests and whatnot. I actually ought to be studying for a Biology exam tomorrow, since I've studied for my other ones tomorrow as well. And get some sleep. Sleep is important.**

**So, since school started and I'm juggling a heavy workload plus clubs, I won't be updating very often. But don't worry, I tend to write these on paper and have them there a while before I type them. Because lunch is too long, but we can't get to the Media Center to get on a computer. But this chapter had to be written, especially since I was stressed out.**

**Okay, to avoid confuzzling-this is NOT a couple story. That being said...**

**See yalls later!**


	9. Paths

A shadow falls along the stormy path

Life gives its worst

A hurricane rumbles around

Threatening to shake the word to crumbles

Bursting forth a dam

Of tears and frustration

Of fleeting happiness

Of insecurity and comfortableness

It's a lonely road

Yet traveled by many

Who, even in the fleeting moments

When they may or may not meet another

Who walks their lonely path

Don't lift the cloth over their eyes to see

The one on their side

Just like them.

But no one understands

That's what they think

As they never see each other during harship

Only triumph

Or weakness

Or a break in the path where the walker leaves her path,

Forgotten,

Like a breeze on a sunny day once it leaves

Or an overwhelmed wish

Or a sister,

Too focused on her work to notice

A blind dance

Of timeless times

In the shadow of a shadow

Morphing through transformations

While not noticing

That others accepted it

Lost in their respective thoughts

Never meeting

One barely missing the other

As if the path can not support more than one

At any given time

Those on the path,

They may be changed

But the shadow of the path will never elude them

A constant reminder of what was

Until it sets to right

So if they never meet

It's alright-

They understand eachother

Their lives

Parallel as they seem

Are too similar

To be missed

And so,

As a flicker of sunshine greets the path

In a meeting of force

They break free

Into the real world

Full of endless possibilities

Freed to see them

Freed at last

**Meyumi-chan: Okay, once again, you never know when inspiration strikes. This one will be a toughie. Good luck figuring it out!**

**Anyway, I'm working on my other stuffs. But I'm writers blocked out on the oneshot, Forever, and a new anime story (two) that I don't know if I'll post. And my Vamp Academy refuses to save-I've lost work on that multiple times and need a break. I hope for more inspiration here soon!**

**See yalls later!**


	10. Ocean

With a bright, endless smile

That only leads into broken fields

One hand held out to another

Filled with little shiny pebbles

Little sparkling things to catch a child's eye

Held right under his nose like fragrant flowers

To a blushing bride's bouquet

So he stood

Staring out at the burbling water

Clear, smiling river water

That covers the little chips

That mirrored his torn heart

And heart's egg

Both irreplaceably lost

And his childhood

To tie the hidden knot between the two

Lost as well

Like a little boat in an ocean

An untouchable ocean

In his sadness

The ocean's creator

Cries the cries of a child

Long lost

But there is no one to find him

Not for the longest time

Because not only was the treasure map lost

But the X was never marked

And if it was

It would be gone by now

Swept away by the ocean

An ocean of sadness and grief


End file.
